jupiters_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Kyurem
Darwin is a dragon who lives up on Plasma Mountain, who was created to help the mortals through wrongs and rights. Personality * Relaxed/often lost in thought * Terablaze * Fusion Bolt/Fusion Flare/Flame Thrower/Zap Cannon Darwin enjoys helping Pokemon, whether it be through personal or situational problems. He says that it's his whole purpose in life and will do his very best to make sure he fulfills it. Typically he does not approach others and rarely leaves his cave in fear he might miss a visitor, but when he is approached, he is pretty chatty and open to talk about almost anything. He has a pleasant aura to him and many Pokemon feel safe around him. He tends to be a rather goofy Pokemon who enjoys music and tries not to get too down about the things that disappoint him. He feels that being too serious might startle, intimidate, or nudge Pokemon away from being open with him. When he needs to be he will put on a serious persona. History Darwin hatched on a lone mountain during the night, and from that moment on he claimed that as his home. As he grew up, he saw the fated moment in which Kyogre, Groudon, and Rayquaza had their last battle and were finally sealed, as it took place very close to his home. He started taking trips down to the nearby village and over time they grew to trust him and word of his services spread. During this time he became great friends with the Meloetta. One day when he was visiting town he heard of the Regigigas visiting town, and having met him a few times before, decided to go in and chat with him. Finding him drunk and almost unable to get up on his own, Darwin took him to his home and took care of him until he was able to leave without falling over. Around the same time he met two young Legendary Pokemon, Xerneas and Yveltal, and guided them in the right direction. He has had many lovers, adopted many children, and taken on a handful of apprentices. His newest is Chai, a Ninetales he found as a young, malnourished, and almost dead Vulpix just outside his mountain. She offered to stay with him in return for helping, and though he insisted she need not do that, she insisted back and refused to leave his home. Atlas, having visited many times a year since meeting, asked Darwin if he would like to be in a relationship, to which he agreed. He helped out Stanford for a year or so when he fell ill. Darwin and Atlas took care of a young Cubone after her egg came to them unexpectedly until both were sealed away. Powers Despite having wings, Darwin never uses them for flight, and instead uses them to glide. To fly he can alter the gravity around himself through powering up his tail. When using such an ability the orange tube grow from his back and to his tail. He is well known in the psychology of Pokemon and can give some of the best advice. Relationships Atlas Darwin's best friend and partner. He works hard to try and keep his spirits up, and Atlas in turn helps him with whatever he needs, but with Atlas lying to him on multiple occasions he's unsure how to feel. Chai A small Ninetales who trusts Darwin with her life. She helps out around the cave by cleaning and organizing Darwin's many instruments and he tells her all of the lore and information he's learned over the years. Terpsichore and Euterpe They don't get to see each other often but they enjoy getting together and performing, chatting, and catching up. Stanford Ford was always pestering him before but they recently got to know each other better after Ford fell ill and passed out around Darwin's mountain. Darwin is always exasperated by how Ford feels like he owes him a favor.